My best Nightmare
by Tsukiko Ketsuki
Summary: Emilie is not happy about moving to Springwood and she is less than satisfied with her new home on 1428 Elm Street! But when a strange man begins to visit her in her dreams, she begins to wonder if her new life isn't goning to be so boring after all!
1. Chapter 1

Rain was falling down steadily as our car made it's way down the winding roads. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine it was headed for some far-off adventure, like one in the books that were piled up in the seat next to me. I was headed for the green fields of the Shire, like in Lord of the Rings, or maybe I was on my way to the old castles of Romania to find count Dracula! I could have easily imagined a thousand other places our old family van could be off to, but none of those fantasies would change the fact of were I was going.

"Springwood"

A new town far away from LA, where we used to live. I can tell you now, that I was not the least bit pleased with my parent's decision. Imagine, being ripped away from everything you knew and were comfortable with! It sucks, doesn't it!? The only thing I could find to like about the cruddy town was how much smaller and less crowded it was than LA.

I had never liked the hustle and bustle of the crowds, I preferred a more secluded lifestyle. Even still, I would have gladly put up with the crowds if it meant being back with my few close friends and our after-school hangout. But as we entered the town it finally sunk in ….. the life that I had once known, was officially over!

"Wow! So this is Springwood!?" My mother exclaimed. "Well it looks adorable!"

"Mom, it's just some town, not a puppy." I rolled my eyes as she continued to giggle and coo over how "quaint " the town was. It was "simply fabulous."

I turned my attention back out the window, repressing the urge to vomit. That was my mother for you! More like some teenage prep than a mom! At least my dad was okay! He shared my passion for books, though his love of them had been somewhat dulled by mother, who constantly told him that books were just "fickle."

Stupid woman … I'm sure doesn't even know what "fickle" means. Seriously, how my father could find it in him to marry her, was beyond me!

"Here it is!" My dad suddenly piped up. "Our new house, 1428 Elm Street!"

I looked at it critically.

It was just a normal house. Plain white with a green roof. It was pleasant to look at, but … I don't know, something about it seemed creepy.

I liked it!

"Can I have a room upstairs dad?" I asked.

"Huh?" He mumbled, looking up half-way as he fiddled with the door key. "Yeah, sure honey, whatever you want …." I smirked and hurried in past him when he finally got the door open.

I raced up the stairs and entered the first room on the right. It was white too, just like the rest of the damn house!

"Okay, we're really gunna have to get some color in here!" I muttered aloud. "Or I'll go insane!"

Still, I had to admit, it was a pretty nice room! The black-silled window particularly caught my interest.

I'd have to put my bed right beside it! It'd be awesome to have a full moon shining down upon me at night, like something out of one of those horror/ romance novels!

Then, something outside the window grabbed my attention! It was on a hill off in the distance. A looming figure of what looked to be an old power-plant …. or something of that nature was built on it. I squinted my eyes, trying to make it out better in the still pouring rain. It seemed very old, perhaps rusted?

"What're you lookin' at!?"

I stifled a scream. "Dad! Could you knock next time!?"

"Sorry," he grinned. "Did I scare you!?"

I shook my head. "Not scared, just caught off guard!"

My father raised his eyebrows, but didn't pursue the subject.

"What were you looking at?" he asked.

"Oh, just some old place over on that hill," I told him, pointing out the window. "Can you see it?"

His brow furrowed. "Yeah," he muttered. "Pretty creepy if you ask me."

"I think it's cool!" I smiled. "It's like Dr. Jekyll's lab, or the warehouse where that serial killer was hiding in 'Blood dreams'!"

Dad shook his head. "It's more like a health hazard! It looks like it's about to cave in on itself at any given minuet!" He turned to me, a serious look on his face. "Don't you ever go over there alright!?"

"Why," I asked. "Did something happen there, or what?"

My father suddenly got very quiet.

"Dad?"

"Look, just promise me you won't go near that place!"

"I promise, but can't you just tell me wh--"

"No, just leave it at that okay!" His face was grave and deadly serious. "It's not something a girl your age should have to worry about."

I backed away from him. He was acting really strange!

"Umm, the moving trucks will be here any minuet now. I guess I'll go down to help unload our stuff!" He smiled at me, as if to reassure me that every thing was okay.

I watched him disappear down the stairs and let out a sigh. Maybe this house was going to be more interesting than I thought! For even though my dad was telling me everything would be okay, why did I get the feeling that he was lying!?


	2. chapter 2

A few hours passed and already the sun was beginning to set. I was still working on my room. I had finally gotten all my furniture where I wanted it to be. My bed was by the window and my huge bookshelf was pushed up against the wall opposite it. All my clothes were stuffed inside the closet and my mirror was shining on the wall as the sun's last few rays bounced off of it. Now I was just trying to make the room look a little bit more like me! I plugged in my radio and sat it on the nightstand beside my bed. I began to cover my walls with some posters, trying to cover up the white until I got a chance to paint it.

"Hey Emilie!" My dad called from downstairs. "You want some dinner?"

"No!" I called back. "I'm kinda tired. I think I'll just turn in for tonight!"

"Alright then!"

I smiled and shut my door. I shrugged off my clothes and began to put on my pajamas. Then suddenly I caught movement out of the corner of my eye. I hurriedly shoved on the rest of my night clothes and looked nervously out the window.

In the darkness there seemed to be a faint outline of a man!

"PEVERT!" I screamed, scrambling away from the window. My dad pounded up the stairs and burst into the room like he'd heard a gunshot!

"What happened!? Why'd you scream?" He demanded protectively.

"I saw someone outside my window!" I told him. He walked over to the window and opened it.

"Anyone out there?" He shouted, peering intently into the night. He stayed frozen at the window for a few more seconds before closing it and turning to face me.

"I didn't see anything Emilie." He said calmly. "Are you sure it wasn't your imagination?"

"But … I was sure--" I paused and sighed. "Eh, I guess you're right…. I suppose I'm just seeing things"

My dad smiled and patted my head.

"Just get some sleep okay! Remember, you start at a new school tomorrow."

I groaned and nodded. Curling up in my bed I watched as dad turned off my light and closed my door. I listened to him walk back down the stairs before getting up and peering once more out the window.

Nothing was there now, that was for sure! I sighed and went to grab a CD out of the nightstand's compartment. I stuck it into my radio/ CD-player and smiled as the steady flow of music leaked out of the speakers. I curled up in my bed and let the musical talent of Cold Play send me to sleep.

Suddenly, I found myself at the entrance of that old power-plant place that I'd seen from my window! "What the--!?" Wait … was I dreaming!?

"Damn" I was dreaming, and I knew I was. These dreams always turn out weird, like I was smoking pot or something before I went to bed! I sighed. I felt tired …. Wait, I felt tired!? Wasn't I asleep!?

"Uhg, I'm confused!"

"One, two, Freddy's coming for you…"

I jumped at the sudden voice. "Who's there?"

"Three ,four, better lock your door…"

"God damn! Why are my dreams so weird …….. and creepy!?"

"Five, six, grab your crucifix…"

Finally I turned and saw three little girls jumping rope. They were the ones singing that creepy melody! Two were on the ends swinging the rope and in the middle was the most adorable little curly haired girl I'd ever seen! I walked over to them as they finished their song.

"Seven, eight, better stay awake...nine, ten, never sleep again.."

"Hey little kid!" I said as I approached them. "Did you guys make that up all by yourselves? That's some pretty awesome stuff!" I smiled at them brightly. They stopped jumping rope and just stared at me. I raised an eyebrow at them.

"Umm … hey?" I laughed nervously as they continued to stare at me.

"We can't talk right now." The one in the middle whispered.

"Huh? Why not?" I asked.

"'Cause Freddy's waiting…."

"Who? … Freddy? ….What's he waiting for?"

"You…" The little girl said staring at me again with big, blank blue eyes.

". … 'Kay then, I guess I'll go see him then! Wouldn't want to keep him waiting! …. Where is he?" The girl gave me a creepy smile, and pointed behind me.

I turned to come face to face with the most horrifying thing I'd ever seen. He was a tall man in a dark brown fedora with a red and green striped sweater and his face … dear God… His face was covered in horrible burn scars!

"Scared!?" He chuckled evilly.

"What!?" I asked. "What're you talking about!? Of course I'm not scared… but you have other things to worry about! What's with these burns!? Are you okay!? Here I'll try to help alright!?"

The man gave me a confused look and then raised his hand.

"What the fu--- … ARE THOSE KNIVES!?" I exclaimed. He smiled and held the weapons up menacingly.

"Indeed they are!" He smirked.

"THAT'S TOTALLY AWESOME!!!!" I shrieked coming up closer to get a better look at them.

"W-WHAT THE HELL!?" The man stuttered in a confused fluster, backing away from me and into the shadows. "Why the fuck aren't you scared!?"

"Why should I be?" I asked, squinting my eyes to see him better in the shadows.

"WAIT A MINUET!" I yelled, recognizing him shadowed figure. "YOU'RE THE PERVERT WHO WAS OUTSIDE MY WINDOW!!!!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Emilie!"

I woke with a start.

"Emilie, get up it's time for school!!"

"Okay dad!!!" I shouted back, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I crawled out of bed and headed over to the closet to get dressed. "What a weird dream," I yawned to myself. "Maybe I shouldn't skip dinner anymore…" Shrugging aside the dream, I finished getting dressed and headed downstairs.

"Hey sleepy-head!" My dad greeted me smiling. "Have a good sleep?"

"Yeah … I guess," I replied. "I had this really weird dream! It was pretty cool!"

"Really.." My dad mumbled his eyebrows knitting together. "What was it about?"

"Eh .. I don't know.." I told him, picking at some of the toast he made. "I think it was about what I saw in the window last night!"

"Oh.." My dad said quietly. "Look, just tell me if you have any other strange dreams, okay!?"

"Why?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just promise me …"

"Fine," I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Jeeze dad, you've sure been acting weird lately!"

"I'm just a little stressed from moving!" He told me with a small smile. "That's all, okay!"

"Whatever," I shrugged. "Guess I better get going,. School starts soon!"

"I'll take you!"

"'Kay," I smiled, happy to take his offer. It'd be better to ride in our old van than the smelly school bus!

All too soon, my dad was dropping me off and I was headed into the school. I held my note-books and sketch pads close to my chest as I made my way down the crowded halls.

I took out my school schedule and tried to figure out how to get to my first period class.

"Where the hell is room 303!?" I muttered angrily. Barely two minuets in the school and I was already lost! It was pathetic! This school wasn't even nearly as big as my old high-school! I sighed exasperatedly.

"I can help you with that!"

I looked up from my schedule to see a spiky haired blonde guy heading towards me.

"Oh! You know how to get to room 303!?" I asked smiling, hoping that I finally caught a break!

"Yeah," He said, flashing me a bright smile. "303 is my first period class!"

"Awesome!," I exclaimed. "It's my first period too!"

He nodded with raised eyebrows as he began to look me up and down. I gave him a questioning look. What the hell did he think he was doing!?

"You have a pretty nice body, 'ya know!" He said, smirking.

"What!?" I asked in surprise.

"You know, I could help you with a lot more than just finding classes." He smiled at me suggestively.

I rolled my eyes and began to walk away. "Forget it," I growled. "I think I'll be better off by myself."

"Hey, come on!" He said, following after me. "Don't be like that!"

"Back off!" I shouted at him.

"Hey Scott! Lay off the new girl, alright!"

I looked up to see another guy walking over to us. He was tall with thick dark hair. He held himself cool and relaxed as he came up and gave Scott a little shove.

"What did I tell you about being such a leech !?" He said with an annoyed smirk.

"Sorry dude!" Scott smile sarcastically. "Couldn't help myself!"

Scott took off down the hall as if he was afraid the other guy was going to lecture him or something. The guy stayed beside me as he watched Scott disappear into the crowd.

"Sorry 'bout him," he told me. "Scott's a nice guy, but he can be a real perv' sometimes."

"Yeah, thanks for chasing him off for me," I smiled. "I'm Emilie by the way!"

"Cool," He nodded. "I'm Simon!" I stood there awkwardly as he continued on.

"So you're new here. What are you, a soft more?"

"Nah, I'm a senior!"

"Really!?" He said disbelievingly. "You look pretty young for a senior!"

"I get that a lot," I told him. "People say it's because of my eyes."

"Yeah?" He smiled, taking a look at them. "I guess that might be it. They're pretty big, like a little kid's!"

I let out a laugh in surprise. "I've never heard it put like that before!"

Simon smiled again. "Anyway, you were trying to get to your first period class before Scott started bothering you, right!?"

"Yeah," I said. "I totally forgot! … Damn… Do you know where room 303 is!?"

"Yeah," he said. "It's my first class too! Follow me!"

I nodded, running after him through the slowly emptying halls.

When we reached 303 the bell had just begun to ring.

"Nearly didn't make it that time Mr. Shallot!" A gruff man, about mid-forties, smirked as we entered the classroom. "Who's this young lady you've brought with you?"

"I'm Emilie Pryor," I told him. "I just moved here."

The man nodded and motioned for Simon to take a seat.

"Well I am Mr. Taylor," He told me. "Would you like to tell the class a bit about yourself before we get you a seat?"

"Sure," I sighed.

I walked to the front of the class and looked at my classmates nervously.

"Well," I mumbled, clearing my throat. "My name is Emilie…" I paused.

I wasn't scared or anything, I just found it incredibly awkward to talk in front of new people. I took a deep breath and started again.

"Umm, I'm seventeen years old, even though I might not look it. I just moved here from LA."

A few hushed murmurs broke out among the class. I sighed. "Yeah, I know it's a big city and all that, but please don't bug me with questions about it, okay!? … Let's see … Well, I always try to be nice to people but I like being sarcastic and joking around so please don't take anything I say too personally! Also, I get really annoyed in big crowds of people so please try and give me my space, alright!? … umm … as for my interests or whatever, I love to read!"

I heard a few snickers in the back of the class.

"Yeah, I'm a nerd," I smiled. "…..well….. I guess that's it!"

"Very good Ms. Pryor," Mr. Taylor said. "Do any of you have questions for her?"

A girl with short brown hair and green eyes raised her hand.

"Where did you move to in town?"

"Umm, 1428 Elm street!" I answered.

The class grew really quiet as they stared at me in awe. I fidgeted nervously under their gaze.

"Umm, is something wrong?" I asked.

"Yeah there is!" A chubby girl with long black hair piped up. "Don't you know what happened there!?"

"That is enough!" Mr. Taylor said angrily. "You all will NOT discuss that in my classroom! … Ms. Pryor, please find a seat!"

I stood there for a moment in confusion. What was going on around here? ….And why did it have something to do with my new house!?


	4. Chapter 4

Shoving my bewilderment aside, I walked down the aisles of desks to find a place to sit.

"Hey Emilie!"

I looked to see Simon waving at me.

"There's a seat over here!"

"Cool," I thought to myself. "There's a seat right between him and .. UHG ..Scott!"

I sighed, but took the seat anyway. At least I was by someone I knew … sort-of.

"Nice to see you again!" Scott smirked.

"Wish I could say the same," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

Scott ignored my obvious lack of interest in him and continued to prattle on.

"So were you serious? .. About where you live and all that!? "

"Yeah," I answered. "Why would I lie!?"

Scott snickered. "You seriously don't know!?"

"Know what!?" I hissed. I was getting very frustrated, and Scott's teasing wasn't helping!

"A child murder used to live there!"

"What!?" I asked skeptically

"I'm serious!" Scott whispered. "His name was Freddy Krueger! He took like … twenty kids down to the boiler room of an abandoned power plant and killed them all!"

"Wait, did you say a power plant?" I asked. He nodded his head excitedly.

"Yeah, a really old one!"

"Oh my God!" I muttered. "I can see that place from my window!"

"Dude, that's bitchin'!" Scott laughed.

"Quiet back there!" Mr. Taylor shouted.

"Sorry!" Scott laughed back.

"Okay, so there was a child murder there once," I said, lowering my voice. "What's the big deal? He's gone now…. Right?"

"Yeah," Scott said. "But the way he went out was pretty knarly!"

"What happened?"

Scott smiled and scooted closer to me. "Well, he gets arrested, right!? He goes to court and they sentence him to life in jail, but then …… something went wrong. The judge screwed up, signed in the wrong place or something…… Freddy goes free."

I sat there emotionless. "Then … what happened to him?"

Scott grinned. "This is the good part."

I got the feeling that this "good part" was going to leave me feeling sick.

"So then parents, they're furious that Freddy got to walk free. So they decide to take matters into their own hands………. They set the boiler room on fire, with him in it!"

"They burned him alive!?" I gasped.

"They sure did!"

"That's sick!" I mumbled, trying not to think about it.

"Really!?" Scott mused. "That's not even the creepy part!"

"There's more!?" I asked, shocked.

"Hell yeah there is!"

"Shut it Scott!" Simon hissed from the other desk. "You're going to freak her out!"

"No he's not!" I shot back indignantly. "Please, I've got to know what happened!"

Scott repressed a laugh. "Okay. So then this family comes along…. this was about ….err… fifteen years ago, I think… and they move into the house. The daughter of that family went insane, like… totally off her rocker! She said that Freddy was coming into her dreams, trying to kill her! In the end, her mom died in the house from burning to death and the daughter was sent off to the crazy house!

"Dude, that's fucking sick!" I whispered hoarsely.

"Yeah," Scott agreed. "And then that daughter who went crazy, she ended up becoming a psychologist, she actually tried to help a group of kids who suffered from the same crazy dreams and shit…. And dude, ….all of those freakin' kids ended up dieing!"

I sat there, not sure what to say.

"Do you think ….his ghost might be haunting the house?"

"Why?" Scott smirked. "Don't tell me you believe that stuff!"

"Not really," I told him. "It's just … I saw this weird figure outside my window and … well .. I did have this weird dream…."

"She 's next!" Scott shouted in a mocking manner. "Freddy's next victim, she'll be dead or in the loony bin by the end of the week!"

The class began to laugh and Mr. Taylor stood up seething. "How dare you disrupt my class!" He shouted. "To the principal's office, NOW!"

Scott scampered out of the classroom still snickering.

"Sorry about that," Simon sighed. "Scott is such a prick!"

"It's fine," I assured him. I could care less what that idiot said. There were more important things at hand, like, who was this "Freddy Krueger" person, _really ? And … was he seriously stalking my dreams?_


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of my time at school went on to be rather uneventful.

I hung out with Simon pretty much all day. Unfortunately, he was often accompanied by Scott, but for the most part it was okay. I met a girl named Esther in my third period class and we seemed to get off on the right foot. So I figure that I was doing pretty damn good on my first day! But still, I couldn't help but feel relieved when I was in my dad's van heading home.

"So, how was the first day?" my dad asked, as our car swung away from the school.

"It was okay!" I told him. I paused for a moment. "I heard a story about our house today…"

My dad stiffened, and his face paled.

"Have you ever heard of a man called Freddy Krueger?" I whispered.

He looked ahead at the road, his mouth firmly pressed shut. It was obvious enough from his reaction that he knew what I was talking about.

"Why didn't you tell me that a murderer used to live in that house!?" I demanded.

"It's not something I wanted you exposed to!" He snapped back.

"Why?" I muttered angrily. "Did you think I'd be scared or something?"

He ignored my question and determinedly watched the road, refusing to make eye contact.

I sighed with frustration. "I don't care about the stories dad! I… I just can't believe you'd go out of your way to hide something from me!"

Now it was my turn to turn away. "You've never done something like this before! … especially not with me." I tried to hide the injury in my voice, but I suppose he heard it anyway.

"Look, I'm sorry Emilie," He murmured. "but even I can have my secrets."

I looked at him doubtfully.

"Emilie…" He sighed wearily. "All I wanted was to never have him brought up. A man who is associated with so much chaos ……. Doesn't need to intrude upon our lives."

I nodded quietly. When had my father become so distant from me? What was it about the house and it's story that seemed to distort and confuse all those affiliated with it?

I sighed, nearly groaning. My head was filled with so many questions! I wished there was a book on the house so it could tell me what to do!

Another sigh escaped my lips.

Why did this always come back to books? I was really beginning to get the feeling that I was slowly spiraling downward into becoming a complete recluse from society. I can image myself as an old lady. Alone in a house completely filled with books …. and cats.

Yep, that was mildly depressing in the least.

"Oh well," I thought, as my dad drove up our drive way. Enough of reflecting on myself and my future! I had some things to figure out…

As soon as my dad was parked I jumped out of the van and headed to the house. Once inside, I went straight for the medicine cabinet.

"Okay Freddy," I mumbled to myself, reaching for the cold meds. "You come to people in there dreams, right?" I popped a few pills in my mouth. "So whether it's drug induced sleep or not shouldn't matter!"


	6. Anouncement

I'm finally back! I apologize deeply for anyone who's ACTUALLY been waiting for a chapter update. I've had a lot of "bad things" going on in my life that required immediate attention, hence no more writing fan fiction. But I'm back now and I'm ready to write some more. As far as My Best Nightmare is concerned I am going to re-write it. I'm really very sorry if this makes anyone mad, but I've changed since I've started the story and can no longer continue on with the characters as they are. I expect the revision to be better though and I hope you all will enjoy it.

Also, as soon as the revision catches up to the original (as far as chapters go that is) I will be deleting said original. So if you REALLY want to, feel free to download it, copy it, or save it if you actually liked it, for once I delete it, it won't be coming back! J

Thanks for reading and thanks for being patient with me!! I hope you'll still read my stories and I love any input you care to dish out!!!


End file.
